Music Familiar
by the scythe of souls
Summary: What would happen if the main character can change powers with just changing the song?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, only the OC is mine.

Music Familiar

Chapter 1

Kuro Kagami was an 16 year old girl who liked playing video games (touhou, halo, ect.), watching anime, and listening to music from anime and games being original or remixed versions.

She was walking down the street minding own business listening to some music though ear-buds when she heard a voice, "_To my familiar who lives somewhere in the universe..._", Kuro didn't understand the language but now noticed a glowing turquoise oval in front of her.

Kuro didn't want anything to do with it and tried to walk passed it but as she walked passed it the oval shifted and caught her arm and was slowly dragging her deeper into itself, "No, let go of me!", Kuro yelled trying to pull her arm out to avail.

She heard the voice once again, "_and so with the bottom of my heart come forth!_", and with that she was dragged kicking and screaming into a world of darkness.

Change Scene

Louise didn't know what went wrong she made the summoning circle correctly she said the chant clearly as well but in the end all she got was a explosion, in her eyes all she was is a failure but she's going to let her classmates see her cry, no, but this was last chance on showing them that she had magic but now she's going to be expelled and there's nothing she can do about it, she couldn't see though this dust that got kicked up during her summon.

All of a sudden she heard a noise coming from the direction of the summon circle, she now had a glimmer of hope that she did summon something, she didn't care if it was a dog, cat, or mouse, just as long she had something to prove she was a mage, so she picked herself up and walked to were the sound was coming from.

Kuro couldn't see, first she was in a pitch black world, then a glowing light appeared in her pocket which was her mp3 which she pulled it out and something strange happened, first the whole mp3 player was glowing, second it floated into her chest, third a hole of light appeared underneath her and she fell into a dust cloud and now was in this predicament.

She couldn't get up, it seems she sprained her ankle when she fell, her eyes started to well up knowing she didn't have a clue about what happened or where she is, and she could do nothing about it, that was until she saw a shadow of some one getting closer.

Louise made it to the noise but didn't expect about what, or whom she met, the girl had long brown hair tided into a pony tail and azure blue eyes and she was wearing a loose fitting black shirt, with a white jacket on top, a red skirt with what seems to be black shorts underneath, black knee-high socks, and black boots, but what got her attention was the black/ red metal ear warmers on her head.

"W_ho are you?_", Louise asked but got a 'huh?' As a response from the girl it seems the girl could not understand her language or just ignored her, so Louise decided to repeat the question, "_I said who are you commoner._", The girl responded with gibberish that Louise couldn't understand, '_so she can't understand me then._', Louise thought as she noticed the dust clearing revealing her classmates and teacher.

Kuro noticed the shadow appeared to be a sakura colour hair and wore a white shirt and black skirt with thigh-high tights and black dress shoes with a black mantel held with a circler pin with a pentagram, one thing she knew is that she didn't understand what is happening at the moment, but when the dust cleared she noticed that there was more people looking at the pink haired girl then the laughter started.

"S_he summoned a commoner! This is so rich its so funny!_", the hecklers started as the laughter started to grow louder she then looked at the teacher, Mr Colbert hoping if he would let her try again but all he did was shake his head "M_s Valli__è__re you need to finish the ritual if you please._", he said as she grimaced but she gave up and crouched down next to the girl.

"_I_ _Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière bless this creature to be my familiar._" and tapped the girl on the head with her wand and kissed her on the lips.

Kuro didn't know what's going on first the girl taps her on the head with a stick and then kissed her on the lips, but now she feels a burning sensation on her left hand as strange markings appear on the back of her hand the pain becomes unbearable and falls unconscious.

Change Scene

Kuro wakes up in what appears in a modest but well furnished room as she looks around and finds the pink haired girl brushing her hair in front of a mirror, "_Your awake good go and clean my laundry and wake me up at dawn._"

the pink haired girl said in which Kuro responded with, "You do know I still don't understand you.", In which the girl turned round to look at her with a frustrated glare,

The pinkette then pulls out a wand waves it around and points it at Kuro in which a explosion envelopes her, when the dust settles Kuro then said "That hurt, I hope you don't do that to everyone that you don't understand.", in which she pick herself up and brushes off some dust herself.

"I understood that!", Louise replied happy that now she can order her to do the laundry now, "Now my name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and I am your master, now you are going to wash these...", she said as she began to strip down to just her panties and puts on a semi transparent pink negligee and then jumps into bed then proceeds to discard her panties as well and throws them on the pile.

"Well then you can call me Dust then, its also not my name but it'll do for now." Kuro said as she picks up the clothes then proceeds to the door, "Also I'm not telling you it even if you order me." as she exited the room.

"That insolent familiar.", Louise said before going to sleep.

Change Scene

Kuro sighed as she got outside and started to walk around she found a maid and gave her Louise's clothes to be cleaned and delivered to her room so she's walking around she already knows she's on a different world because no one can make explosions appear out of fresh air, so she walked to the middle tower and went straight to the top of it.

She looked out to the horizon wishing she could listen to her music to calm herself down she closes her eyes, that was until she noticed there was something on her head, she realises that its a pair of headphones, she tries to take them off she couldn't, then she realises that their attached to her head practically being her ears, she remembers that she can hear everything clearly as well.

Then she has a idea maybe, just maybe she can still listen to her music, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and focuses for a minute until she feels a bit of weight on her left arm, when she opens her eyes and looks on her left arm she has a arm mounted screen that goes up half her forearm and she starts flicking though her song until she found the one to listen to.

**Song: Touhou: Fall of fall~Autumnal Waterfall**

she close as she listens, she slowly starts to fell strange as if her body is changing to the music, when she opens them she finds grey hair obscuring her vision until she remembers she has brown hair, as she feels her head she finds she has wolf ears protruding off her head she turns her head and feels at the base of her spine and finds a wolf's tail,she also feels a solid object strapped across her back and shield on her arm.

"Holy Crap! I became Momiji do I have the ability to become others?", she said as looked at her appearance, she is wearing usual attire but the colours and patterns have changed, her skirt has become longer and now has an autumn leaf pattern running along the bottom, and her white jacket's sleeves have detached and now showing her black shirt shoulders.

She was about to change into an other when her new senses picked up someone flying above her, she looks up and spots a blue dragon flying high in the air which seems to have passenger on its back, "may as well say hi I think.", and with that she kicks off the tower and flies up to the dragon and rider.

Change Scene

Tabitha didn't understand what happened as she watched the human fly up to her at a alarming speed, faster than a mage could go with there levitate spell, she was about to fly away be the girl she was watching managed to get to her, "Hi my name's Dust, what's yours?", the grey haired girl asked.

"Tabitha.", the bluenette replied, "what are you?", she then said.

"A wolf tengu at the moment, why?" the grey haired wolf girl replied, "Also nice fake name, mine is too.", Tabitha was shocked, not by that this familiar knew her name wasn't her name but that she hides her name from her own master.

"Why?", Tabitha asked out of bewilderment, wasn't a familiar meant to obey and listen their master until its dying breath.

"It's because I don't like her, first thing she did when I woke up was blow me up with an explosion, I don't know if you think that's ok I think that's a not a good way on getting people to like you, I'd rather be your familiar than hers if you don't mind me saying.", 'Dust' said to Tabitha then thought of a idea, "I like you, tell you what I'll tell you my name if you give me yours, and I promise that I won't tell anyone as long you don't tell anyone mine, OK?", 'Dust' asked which to her surprise Tabitha accepted.

"well...", 'Dust' twirled in the air, "My name is Kuro Kagami, or to some people the black mirror.", and then she bowed, "and your name is?", she asked.

"Charlotte Helene Orléans de Galli.", Charlotte said, "Sylphid.", as she pointed to the dragon.

"And now we're friends, I'm going now so I'll so you later and I promise I won't tell anyone your name, bye." and with that Kuro flew off in to the direction of Louise's room.

"strange girl.", Tabitha said then decided to do the same.

**Change Scene**

Kuro turned back to normal and made it back to Louise's room and noticed a clean pile of clothes in which she picked up and brought inside and placed it on the table and laid down on the pile of hay, 'I feel like I'm a bit stronger than I did before I changed into Momiji maybe I gained a bit of yokai blood from the change?', Kuro thought to herself and then fell to sleep.

Chapter 1 end

OK the scythe of souls here I had this idea running in my head for a while I didn't find one like this when look for story's to read so I thought 'what the hell lets do this!', I had the immortal familiar's 4th chapter round half done but the computer I had broke so I may never complete it, if I can get the chapter 4 data I'll try and get it done and posted but for now, !**I'm so sorry!**, but for now music familiar has got may attention now.

Zeros: What I don't have a story now!?

T.S.O.S: For now but it's not like I'll take it down just because of that, Your update will come out hopefully because if I can't I'll make another 4th chapter I just don't want to lose the data.

Zeros: Just as long you don't give up on me... So what's up with this story?

T.S.O.S: Really this story that was swimming around my head when I was typing chapter 4 of your story, any...

Kuro: Please review and tell me if there's any spelling errors.


	2. Chapter 2

You know the drill, I own nothing, but I still own the OC.

Music Familiar

Chapter 2

Kuro wakes up before dawn and begins her day by having a stretch to get the kinks out of her back because of sleeping on the floor with only a pile of hay for comfort, "I'm not going to get used to trying to sleep on that, last night I did because I was exhausted.", she turns her head towards the large four-poster bed in which a small ball of pink is snoring softly, "Well if I have to wake up early then 'master' has to as well.", she says with a hint of mischief in her eyes, those same eyes draw down to the wrist of her left arm where the new 'music changer' is.

Louise is having a wonderful dream, she is the best and most powerful mage in the world and is laughing and rubbing it into the faces of her bully's, she able to help her childhood friend and liege princess Henrietta, and her mother looks at her with pride, "Louise~", came a soft almost hushed voice, "Louise~ you have to wake you now~", Louise ignores the voice and continues to dream, "Louise, if you don't wake up you'll have a meeting with Mr Bucket and his wife Mrs ice-cold-water.", the voice said in more of a flat tone, but Louise knew they wouldn't do that because she's a noble and- ***splash***.

**Song: Touhou: Beloved Tomboyish Girl**

Kuro didn't believe that she had to change into the ice fairy Cirno, go get a bucket of water, chill it until little pieces of ice where forming, give her a warning, and then dump it on her to get her lazy butt out of bed, but she enjoyed every second of it.

Louise coughed and spluttered as she comes to from her wonderful dream and look around to find the assailant that did it to her, when she looked to where the sound of laughing was coming from she didn't expect to what she saw, it was a blue haired girl with a blue jacket and loose white shirt underneath, with a blue skirt with white triangles running along the bottom, and shorts underneath, but what caught her attention was 6 icicles sticking out of her back, "W-what are you?!", Louise asks while pointing at the girl.

"Erm... eye think eye'm an ice fairy. But my name is Dust.", Kuro still in Cirno form replied, "Huh, seems eye gain a speech tick when I change.", she realises starts to tap on the console on her left arm, and with a burst a cold air, she returns back to human form but now sporting a tuff of grey hair on her fringe, and her clothes are back to there original colour.

"Oh your just my familiar," she rubbed her eyes believing she imagined her as a blue haired fairy and then glared at her, "but that wasn't a nice thing you did to your master, so no food for you today...", Louise said to make herself dominant like you would do to a dog, "but now I'm up, you can dress me.", she continued as she got out of her bed and discarded her soggy night clothes and just stood there arms out in a 'T' formation.

Kuro just stared blankly at Louise for a moment ,"No, you can do that yourself 'little girl' because I'm no servant...", she then said, "unless you want me to get Mr Bucket again?", she then asked as she starts tapping on the console again until she found the perfect person for the job, "or I could drop your naked butt right in the middle of the cafeteria?", she then said as a dark and evil grin slowly crept onto her face, and a 'I'm going to enjoy you squirm' glint in her eyes, then she closed them.

"You wouldn't dare.", was what Louise replied.

**Song: Touhou: Necrofantasia**

Louise couldn't believe her eyes, the brown haired girl is now a blonde and her clothes changed from black, red, and white to a mostly purple version of her clothing, but what shocked her the most was when 'Dust' opened her eyes to reveal bright purple one's that stared straight at her, "Fu~fufufu, dare accepted.", as she waved her hand which a fan appeared in, and in one move opened it and hid her mouth behind it, as she waved her other at Louise.

Kuro understood why Yukari enjoyed messing with gaps now as how Louise found herself falling though a gap that appeared underneath her with eyes saying 'I just condemned myself didn't I?' as she fell in as bare as she was the day she was born, then the gap closed behind her, "Well I bet she'll learned not to mess with the person who can just drop her into bad situations with just a wave of a hand.", then she turned around and picked up the bucket she used to wake up Louise, "I'd better return Mr Bucket back to the kitchen and maybe get some food as well.", Kuro said to no one as she waved her hand to open another gap in front of her and walked though.

Change Scene

Louise was pissed, thanks to her familiar's stunt she is late for class, got no breakfast, and on top of that she's the laughing stock of the whole academy, "when I find that damn familiar it'll be begging for mercy when I'm though with it.", but as she entered the door she found no one inside and then it clicked in her mind, 'oh yeah, today 2nd year students get the day off to bond with their familiars, **excellent I'll get my revenge on my familiar and there's nothing that can stop me!**', she thought and burst into a evil laugh unfitting for a noble.

Change Scene

Siesta didn't know what was happening, first a blond girl holding an empty bucket walked out of a tear that was floating in the air and then she turned into a brunette after tapping a bracelet on her wrist, second was that the girl walked up to her and asked if she could have some food, and lastly was after she ate and thanked the cooking staff a asked if she could help me with moving cakes and tea to the nobles, she even asked for a maid's apron and headpiece.

**Song: Touhou: Luna Clock~Luna Dial**

Kuro had a plan she's going to help the maids by being one herself (and maybe hide from her 'master' because she heard that she's out for revenge.), so she took the look of the SDM's head maid Sakuya Izayoi, she even got the maid's time stopping fob watch, "Siesta, while we're out there call me 'Lily' okay?", Kuro asked the maid.

"Why is that Ms 'Dust'?", Siesta asked the now grey haired girl.

"I may or may not angered my 'master' this morning by pouring a bucket of cold water over her, and may or may not dumped her naked ass in the middle of the cafeteria afterwards when she tried to make me dress her.", 'Lily' replied while walking up to a tea tray, "so I'm stay in this form until she cools down hopefully."

"That's horrible, why would you do that to her?", Siesta asked feeling sorry for the poor pink haired noble, "shouldn't you listen to your master?", she also asked.

"well I don't like her, her looking down on me I don't care much about, but her trying to degrade me into something akin to a dog I won't stand for, and my yokai blood won't stand for it ever.", 'Lily' said a bit on the harsh side and let her eyes flash crimson to show her point, "and besides it's not like she's my master anyway.", as she raised her left hand that's clean of marks, "I'm not exactly her familiar any more but I'm not going to tell her, you better keep it a secret as well.".

"Yokai?", Siesta asked as the grey haired girl walked passed her.

"Its a basically a demon, don't worry I'm not evil or try to steal you away like a damsel.", 'Lily' said, "just don't tell anyone because I would like to have more friends than just Tabitha and her dragon.", then she stopped in front of the door, "Would you like to be my friend?", she asked,

"O-ok Ms 'Lily', I would love to be your friend.", Siesta said a bit taken back by being asked to be friends.

"Well then lets go!~", 'Lily' cheered as she opened the door.

"What a strange girl.", Siesta said to herself and quickly caught up with her.

Change Scene

Louise didn't understand, she couldn't find that familiar at all its like she disappeared off the face of the world, now she's sat down where all the 2nd year students are to bond with their familiars and she couldn't find hers, "where is that familiar?", she wondered but that broke when a silver haired maid placed a cake and a tea cup on the table.

"Would my lady like sugar with your tea?", the maid asked to which Louise nodded, "and it appears that you have guests coming.", the maid said as she excused herself and walked gracefully to the group walking up to Louise in which consisted of a red haired girl named Kirche and a blue haired named Tabitha, "Can I ever have peace.", Louise thought as the maid talked them then walked to where the cake and tea was.

"What a polite maid she was, what was her name again?", the red head asked as she made it to the table, "oh! hello Louise, I thought you would be still trying to show what you don't have, like magic ability.", a smirk appeared on her face, "or you could try and show your body again."

"Maid's name was 'Lily'.", Tabitha answered the red head's question but she knew that it was Kuro in a maid's outfit and a strange feeling that what happened to Louise has something to do with Kuro if she has to use an other name.

"So where's your familiar?", Kirche asked Louise.

"I don't know...", Louise muttered under her breath.

"What was that?", Kirche asked.

"I said I don't know.", Louise said a lot more clearly, just as the silver haired maid with two pieces of cake and two cups of tea and a fresh kettle.

"Would you like sugar with your tea?", the maid named 'Lily' inquired as she set down the cups.

"Yes", Tabitha answered.

"And would you like a re-", she stopped mid sentence as she heard shouting and crowd growing in the middle of the field, "It seems there is something that requires my attention, so if you could excuse me.", the maid said as she bowed and walked towards the crowd.

"Something interesting is going to happen lets go look.", the red head said as she grabbed both Tabitha and Louise went into the crowd.

Change Scene

Kuro waded though the crowd until she made it to the middle to the sight of Siesta sitting on the ground near to tears with a blonde boy wearing a frilly shirt standing over her about to strike down on her with the back of his hand, "This is what you get ruining the name of two fair maidens.", this was when Kuro jumped into action.

Siesta didn't know what she done wrong all she did was return a bottle of perfume what fell out of the boy's pocket but now she will be fired for no apparent reason, she closed her eyes waiting for the strike but it never came, she dared to open an eye and saw Ms 'Lily' in front of her holding the hand of the boy stopping him from striking her, "You should really not strike a girl who is on the ground and near to tears for doing nothing wrong.", 'Lily' said came out cold as steel and her eyes had a tint of crimson to them.

"You wouldn't understand _maid,_ for this whore sullied my good name.", the boy replied with a lot of arrogance laid on top.

"I'm sorry _boy_ but I know this young girl couldn't do anything wrong, because it's you who is the whore, trying to sleep with multiple girls by whispering sweet nothings to them.", 'Lily' countered.

"It seems that you need to learn how to respect your betters.", the boy said at the silver haired girl, "So I challenge you to a duel.", as he retracted his hand from 'Lily's' grasp.

"fine I accept.", 'Lily' she replied earning a gasp from the crowd, "when and where?", she then asked.

"Ms 'Lily' I don't think you should.", Siesta cut in to stop a fight breaking out then had a idea, "What would Ms Vallière think if you fought an other noble?", she then asked.

"Frankly I don't care what she thinks and you can't stop this from starting, as I said when and where?", 'Lily' asked the boy again.

"In the Vestri court in 30 minutes so you can prepare or apologise.", he answered as he turned and walked away towards the court, as did the crowd except for three mages and two maids.

"Why did you damn well give away my secret saying by that, I had Louise fooled you know.", 'Lily' said to Siesta.

"To stop you hurting yourself.", Siesta replied as the three mages started to walk up to 'Lily' and Siesta.

"Familiar! You are going to go and apologise to Guiche and then I'm going to punish you for dropping me into the cafeteria with no clothes on.", Louise shouted at the faux maid to which she was completely by the one in Question.

"I'll forgive you Siesta, but you don't have to worry about me well I'm off.", 'Lily' said before pulling out her fob watch.

"Don't you dare move!", Louise yelled at her.

"Dare accepted...", 'Lily' said as Louise tried to tackle her to the ground but she disappeared before Louise could touch her.

"God damn Familiar!", Louise yelled into the air.

Change Scene

Guiche has been waiting for about 25 minutes getting the crowd on his side and waiting for the maid that stood up to a noble, until an angry pink haired girl burst out of the crowd.

"Guiche stop this farce, you know that duels on academy grounds is forbidden.", Louise shouted at the boy.

"Ah it's only forbidden for nobles to duel, but against commoners its quite fine or is it because she is your servant?", he asked the pinkette.

"No she's really my familiar who was hiding from me because I wanted to punish it for this morning!", Louise replied.

"Well if its your familiar then all you have to do is you and the familiar to kneel before me and say 'I'm sorry for what I have done' and all would be forgiven.", he said smugly.

"Don't bother I'm not bowing down to any of you, well maybe Tabitha but I like her but you are a bag of filth _boy_ and you need to learn some humility.", 'Lily' stood at the opposite side of the ring.

"So you did show up, I thought you would be running to the border.", Guiche said with a flourish and a cheesy pose.

"Why run to the border when I could just manipulate them.", 'Lily' said with a grin completely full discontent, "I wonder what it would be like for you to become a girl?", she asked herself rather loudly.

"Ha! Like you could do that your nothing but a commoner.", he as he completely disbelieves that the faux maid could do something like that.

"Fine that means if I win this duel I can turn you into a girl for the rest of the day.", as she starts tapping the console on her left arm until she found the right person for the job, then closed her eyes.

"Ha! I still don't believe you can do that commoner, if I win you will work as my servant for the rest of the week!", Guiche said as he pulled out his rose wand out and flicked it letting a petal landed on the ground, "My name is Guiche de Gramont,", and a shining light appeared on the ground and a suit of armour burst from the ground, "and my bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponent.", he finished.

**Song: Guilty Gear: Keep Yourself Alive II**

"Well my name is 'Dust',", then she opened her eyes she was engulfed in flames shocking everyone, "but for now you can call me 'Sol' the flame of corruption.", then the flames dissipated she was standing there and her clothes changed, the jacket and shirts sleeves are completely gone and the jacket is a brilliant red while the shirt stayed black, the skirt and boots became the same colour as the jacket while the shorts and socks changed to a cream colour, on her head had brown hair and was a head guard with the words 'ROCK YOU' on it and on her thighs and upper arms are small belts, and she is now wielding a strange short sword reverse grip.

"like that blunt sword will do anything to my Valkyries.", taken slightly off guard by the transformation but still confident enough to think that is all she could do, "Valkyrie charge!".

The Valkyrie charged at 'sol', Guiche thinking she would roll out of the way but didn't expect what happened, "GUNFLAME!", 'Sol' yelled as she swung the sword stopping before it could truly move and as it scraped across the ground the fire pillar hitting the golem square in the chest and then 'Sol' went on the attack, "VOLCANIC VIPER!", she shouted and with a flaming uppercut while using the sword, when she landed a smoking pile of molten slag right next to Guiche, "Your toys are no match for me.", she said as she glared at Guiche, "Yield now, and maybe I won't have to hurt you.", and then remembered, "or be mentally scared by becoming a girl.".

"N-no I will not back down for the sake of my noble pride.", Guiche said as he summoned 3 more Valkyries and ordered them to charge.

"you poor misguided fool.", was 'Sol' said before rising up her free hand, "TYRANT...", as an orb of fire appeared in her open hand and then closed it, then she swung the hand with the sword at the middle golem which it stopped before the punch connected, "RAVE!", she screamed as a giant flaming explosion erupted in front of her engulfing all three golems I one shot, then when the fire dissipated there was nothing left of them.

"I-I YIELD!, I yield, just don't hurt me or turn me into a girl!, please I yield!", screamed the fool who has fallen on to his butt from the shock wave that the attack emitted.

"fine just get out of my sight and don't you dare hurt that maid or I'll turn you into a girl the old fashion way.", 'Sol' shook the sword in her hand to put meaning to her words.

Then Guiche nodded and run away with his tail between his legs, "Familiar we need to talk.", said the pinkette walking up to brown haired fire user who was now tapping on the console again.

**Song: Touhou: Necrofantasia**

"What do you want?", she said as she found what she wanted, "You know I won't tell you my name. If that's what you want to talk about, or is it about my powers?", she then said tapping it again and her changed to blonde haired form again.

"Why don't you listen to me?!", Louise yelled at the girl in purple as she made tear out of thin air and sat down on it like it was a chair, "Your meant to be my familiar but you completely ignore me why?".

"Think, I was a human walking home when a portal opened right in front of me and as I tried to get past it, it grabbed me and dragged me here.", she said then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Then some pink haired, short tempered, noble brat forces a life long contract that I did not want to be part of without asking how I felt about it, then the pain ,OH! The pain of the branding do you know what that feels like? No?, it feels like someone stabbing your hand with a funnel and filling it with molten hot steel.", then she opened her eyes at a wide eyed, pink haired girl who understands the gravity of what happened, "Then said girl tried to order me around and treat me like I was a dog, now if you where in my shoes what would you do?", she then asked the girl.

"I would keep defying until the person treated me better.", then she understood, "I'm so sorry for what happened could you forgive me?", she said as she looked at the ground.

"I will forgive you but I still won't listen to your orders I hope you understand... also,", as she hopped of the tear and opened it fully walking inside and waving the pinkette to follow, and as she entered the tear closed stopping a Mr Colbert and headteacher from listening in.

"Why did we come in here?", Louise asked.

"This part is privet and we had two people watching and listening in, but what I wanted to say I broke the bindings that hold us together.", 'Dust' said.

"What do you mean 'broke the bindings'?", Louise inquired.

"Just that I'm not your familiar any more, of course I can pretend to be one for you because you did summon me here but I will not form an other contract with you.", she said as the pinkette was gob smacked by the unveiling.

"You broke a life long contract just like that?!, how?", Louise asked.

"I did say I can manipulate borders and this is the form I can do it in, all I did was manipulate the borders so I wasn't contracted to you, why did you think I was bluffing?", she then asked.

"Yes, there's no way someone can play with borders, it doesn't seem possible.", Louise answered.

"Well I did and as I said I'll pretend to be your familiar and don't try and contract me again or I'll manipulate the borders and turn you into a boy.", 'Dust' said to Louise as they exited the gap and into Louise's bedroom, "You must be tired so you can go to sleep I'm going outside so I'll be back later, Goodnight Louise.", and she left Louise to get ready to go to bed.

Change Scene

**Song: Touhou: Fall of Fall~Autumnal Waterfall**

Kuro is standing on top of the middle tower in her Momiji wolf tengu form just looking at the stars when she heard a door open behind her revealing the small bluenette named Tabitha, "Hello Tabitha.", Kuro said and the quiet girl just nodded her head tells me she acknowledged my hello, "So not on Sylphid tonight then?", the wolf girl asked and she just shook her head.

"Powerful.", Tabitha said.

"Do you mean when I fought that boy today?", Kuro asked and the bluenette nodded, "Just between you and me that is not the most powerful really that form I only 15 percent its true power I think, and that's not even the strongest I could become.", Kuro then said grabbing the bluenette's attention, "Between you and me I could become somewhat multiple versions of the personification of death, or change into a deity or I could heal any ailment if I wanted.", Kuro turned round and saw Tabitha looking at her and it seems she wants to say something but just can't come out with it, "Don't force yourself Tabitha, tell me when you feel ready, ***yawn*** I'm beat I'm going to sleep and remember, if you want help just ask, that's what friends are for isn't it?", then Kuro kicked off the roof and flew to the girl's dorms.

"Mother...", Tabitha said Quietly as she left the roof to go to bed as well.

Chapter 2 end

OK the scythe of souls here marking the end of chapter 2, I think it came out pretty well just bear in mind I'm not good at keeping people in character, also I'm going to try and get a few more different songs in, but to me there are so many touhou characters that are good in different scenarios but I'll try also I know there wasn't a lot of characters talking about the naked Louise incident so I'm putting the answer as 'no one wants to be blown up by Louise' also there will be more Louise trying to blow up/catch Kuro and get revenge.

Kuro: But I do believe dropping the brat into the cafeteria was hilarious.

Zeros: Huh? I think your 'master' is calling for you.

Kuro: She does that sometimes but see can never find me.

Zeros: Your using Koishi's ability aren't you.

Kuro: Nope giant comedy glasses and moustache, anyway please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuro: Does anyone read the disclaimer? ***sigh***, the scythe of souls owns nothing, the only thing he owns is his OC.

Music Familiar

Chapter 3

The moon is high in the sky when a shadowed figure is jumping from the battlements of the academy and sprinted across the field to make it to the main tower, "Ha, no guards patrolling, do they think they're so good they don't need them?", the figure whispered to itself.

After managing to get into the main tower she walked up to a large set of doors that lead into the treasury and pulled out a wand, "Now lets see about opening you up.", the figure said as pointed her wand at the lock, it knew it was a futile effort to break down the door so it was just seeing the enchantments where, "Damn they really set it up, anti-magic seals, preservation spells, and a alarm system spell, it seems I'll have to do it the hard way but it'll have to wait two days if memory serves it's the familiar exhibition and there'll be a royal attending.", then a smile crept on the figure's face, "Excellent.", and then walked away.

Change Scene

It's morning of the day of void, and the light floods though a crack in the curtains to reveal two people on Louise's bed, which the first one is the pink haired girl herself curled up into a ball sleeping next to a slightly taller brown haired girl called Kuro, who is hugging her like a teddy bear.

Kuro was the first to wake up and got out of bed, she was wearing only a white shirt that she borrowed from Louise and a pair of panties, she yawned and wiped her eyes as she got ready for the day, taking off the white shirt for her black one, putting on her black shorts and red skirt, and pulling up her socks and lacing on her boots, "Wake up Louise you don't want to be late for breakfast do you?", when she asked all she got was grunt and some shuffling from under the covers.

Louise was having a dream about what would happen if 'Dust' did turn her into a boy, at first it was ok but then Kirche happened, first by dragging her into her bedroom, then taking her back to her land and nether being heard from again, the last part sent a shiver up her spine, "Wake up, or I'll get Mr Bucket again.", when she heard that she woke up quickly yelling.

"Don't get Mr Bucket again!", Louise yelled, sitting upright and breathing heavily, she then cast her eyes on 'Dust' who was chuckling softly.

"Come on Louise you have classes to go to don't you.", 'Dust' said, "Hurry up.", then walked out of the room not forgetting her white jacket.

"But today is the day of void, I don't have classes today!", Louise shouted and flopped back into bed, "Grr, now I can't get back to sleep.", so the pinkette got out of bed and got dressed.

Change Scene

Louise was in the dinning hall having breakfast thinking about how to get back at 'Dust' for the whole 'dropping her into the dinning hall completely naked', she wanted revenge but was unsure on how to go though with it, if she just went up to her and and tried anything it may backfire badly, '_You know what, my pride has been damaged and she will pay._', Louise thought then a evil grin appeared on her face, '_Now how to do it, hahaha~__**MWUHAHAHAHAhahahahaha**__..._', the thought continued as she got up and walked out of the dinning hall scaring some passer bys with her mad expression.

Change Scene

Kuro was sitting under a tree when a shiver went though her spine, "I just got the worst feeling that something is going to happen and I'm not going to like it.", she said to no one in particular.

"Not going to like what?", a voice from behind her said.

"GHAA!", Kuro yelled and then turned and breathed out a sigh, "Could you not sneak up on me Siesta, your going to give me a heart attack.", then she remembered something about Louise yesterday, "Siesta, has Louise done anything today?".

Siesta put a hand on her chin while she thought, "I think I heard she went into the nurses office earlier Ms 'Dust', why?", the black haired maid replied.

"I don't think Louise is sick, anything else?", Kuro then asked.

"I also heard from the students that this morning she was talking about getting even... you don't think she still wants revenge on you do you?", Siesta said.

"Most probably, if you want you can keep an eye on Louise if you want.", Kuro said with a shrug and standing up, "anyway I'm going, I'll see you later Siesta.", then walked away.

Change Scene

Siesta decided to shadow Louise around to see what she is up to after 'Dust' left to do something, 'I really do wonder what Louise is planing to do to Ms 'Dust', I feel I must do this because she did stop that noble from hurting me.', she thought as the maid noticed the pinkette walking suspiciously towards the kitchen.

"Siesta, can you come over here please.", called a voice, she looked over to where it came from to reveal the head maid, "Could you go take this laundry to the girls dorms please.", the head maid asked.

"OK but could I do it later there is something for me to do at the moment.", Siesta answered while looking to where Louise walked off to.

"Sorry but I need someone to do it now, so could you get to it?", the head maid replied.

"Yes head maid.", Siesta said and with one more look down Louise's direction went to do her job, "I hope it isn't as bad as it may be.".

Change Scene

Louise's plan is coming together, she got what she needed from the nurse's office, politely (forcibly) asked the kitchen staff to put it into the food meant for 'Dust' and now she had to get her to join her for lunch, so the pinkette is going to where she is.

Making her way to the Vestri court and spotted her target under a tree, "'Dust'!, I need to talk to you.", she called to the strangely purple haired girl called 'Dust', when the girl turned to look at her she was wearing a blue jacket with a pink shirt underneath, a matching pink skirt with black shorts, and pink socks and red boots, but what she noticed was a floating red eye connected to different part of her body with cords.

**Song: Touhou: Satori Maiden~3rd eye**

"Yes, you wanted me.", 'Dust asked looking straight at her with purple eyes making Louise feel that they're staring into her soul.

"Eh, yes I would like you to join me for lunch please.", Louise asked 'Dust', 'So I can get my revenge on you commoner.', she then thought not knowing Kuro can hear her them.

"OK I'll join you, I see nothing wrong with it.", 'Dust' replied completely lying though her teeth.

"OK I'll see you at lunch.", Louise said then walked away, 'Now all I have to do is wait and my revenge will come', came from her mind.

When Louise walked around the corner Kuro gave out a sigh knowing she can't nothing but go with the flow, "If I don't bite the bullet now it'll just get worse, all I can do is hope it isn't as bad as it could be.", she said out loud and started tapping on the console to remove the satori form, "well reading her mind helped, so she put something in my food, oh joy.".

Change Scene

Louise was waiting for 'Dust' in the dinning hall, her plan slowly coming into fruition no she just has to sit back and relax as it unfolds, 'My revenge is so close', the pinkette thought absolutely giddy with anticipation looking out to the entrance.

After a while 'Dust' walked in and after looking around and spotting her she took the seat next to her, Louise noticed that 'Dust' was not wearing her shorts, "I'm not late am I?", 'Dust' said with a small smiling.

"No not at all.", Louise replied sickly sweet tone.

'Dust' looked wearily at Louise thinking what she could be doing, she really didn't like that tone as well.

A servant came up and placed a bowl of stew in front of 'Dust' and Louise, 'Dust' looked at the servant to which the servant gave her a look saying 'The entire staff feels sorry for you'.

After nodding to the servant Louise said, "Well now lets eat.", as she started to eat.

'Dust' put a spoon into the stew and brought it up to her mouth and hesitated for a second, the pinkette glanced over and started thinking that she knew and held her breath but quietly sighed as the brown haired girl ate the spoonful.

They quietly ate for a while until a low grumble came from 'Dust''s stomach in which she grabbed in pain, looking at Louise who looked back with a all knowing smile, "You didn't.", 'Dust' asked.

"And I did what?", Louise answered back as her smile started to become more dark, she knew what was going to happen next.

'Dust' quickly got out of her chair and quickly started making her way out only to get about halfway as she fell to her knees, unable to stop her bowels from emptying onto the floor.

Louise kept looking on enjoying her revenge, 'Now just for the other students to start laughing at her so she can feel what I felt.', she thought.

"Louise!, you should have kept you disgusting familiar outside.", she heard from one of the students.

"Eh!?", Louise said not understanding why they're not laughing at 'Dust' but instead berating her.

Change Scene

Siesta tried to get the laundry to the girls dorms as quick as possible but after doing that job an other popped out of no where, so by the time she was done with it the time was near to lunch for the nobles and she couldn't find out what Louise was planing for 'Dust', sighing the black haired maid slowly walked to the kitchen that she can't do anything about it.

Opening up the door to the kitchen she heard laughter erupting in the main hall and noticed the head chef Marteau and some of the staff peeking though the door, the head chef didn't look all that happy, "What happened?", Siesta asked while gaining Marteau's attention by pulling his sleeve.

"Ah, Siesta.", the head chef turned to look at the maid, "What happened was that pink haired noble who your friend is the familiar to, barged into the kitchen and ordered us to make something for lunch for your friend but we had to add this as well.", he said as he held up a bottle saying laxative.

"Oh no...", Siesta said as she tried to peek though the crack in the door worried about 'Dust'.

"Thankfully she didn't tell us how much to put in so it should pass though her system in an hour or so.", Marteau said to try and clam the maid down, "but for some reason it seemed your friend knew something was up because she hesitated before she started eating, but still when it happened she couldn't get out in time, poor girl.".

Siesta decided to listen at what happened, "HA, Louise the zero can't teach a commoner to do their business in the right place.", a bystander shouted at Louise, "First you come in bare naked and now your familiar decided to go in the dinning hall, the Vallière family must be one giant joke and most probably started out as commoners as well, hell your worse than a zero you should be called Louise the common.", the same bystander continued as everyone there started to laugh harder except Kirche and Tabitha.

"But... but.", Louise said barely not able to speak loudly enough to be heard properly, her plan was to humiliate 'Dust' to get even but now it's gone belly up and now she's the one getting the short end of the stick and getting laughed at, then she realised, 'they don't know she's not a familiar, she said that she'll pretend to be one for me so I don't get expelled.', she also realized that the whole ''A familiar's achievement is the mage's achievement, and a familiar's failure is the mage's as well'' is was completely stupid, her eyes scanned around for 'Dust' but couldn't find her and she couldn't find Tabitha as well.

Change Scene

Kuro was getting a helping hand from Tabitha to get out of the dinning hall and to a place where she can find recover, she found it interesting that instead of laughing at her they laughed at Louise, "OK Tabitha this looks like a good spot you can go back if you want.", Kuro said at the quiet bluenette being set down under a tree.

"How?", Tabitha asked.

"That's easy Louise put laxatives into my food, I'm just thankful I took the precaution of taking my shorts and panties off before lunch, but I gotta say it's quite cold out here.", the brown haired girl replied.

"Why?", Tabitha then asked.

"Well my skirt can give decent cover so I can walk around in panties but does nothing for the wind and it doesn't help I'm going commando at the moment.", Kuro said back and gained a look that said 'I didn't ask that' from Tabitha, "I decided to let her have her revenge.", she answered with a shrug, "Didn't really go her way anyway and knowing the chefs they didn't put enough to truly do any harm.".

"I see.", Tabitha replied, "Revenge?".

"Do you know the morning Louise went to the dinning hall naked?", Kuro asked and received a nod from the bluenette, "Well that was me saying no when she asked me to dress her, she wanted revenge that day and you know the rest.", Kuro shrugged again as she leaned back, "Anyway I'm going to sleep it off, then later get a bath and maybe something to eat.".

Tabitha nodded and walked away, "Really is a strange girl.", she muttered as a hint of a smile appeared.

Change Scene

It was around evening and Louise was searching though the academe for 'Dust' wanting to apologise for what she did today and after seeing the rule of familiar and mage for what it is, just as she gave up hope she found the black haired maid that 'Dust' protected, "Excuse me maid", Louise called, "Have you seen 'Dust' anywhere?".

"No I haven't why do you ask miss?", Siesta replied.

"It's because I want to apologize for what I did today and I also need to do it for the kitchen staff.", the sad pinkette said.

Siesta sighed, "OK, follow me.".

"Where to?", Louise asked.

"To where 'Dust' is.", Siesta replied.

"Didn't you say you don't know where she is?", the pinkette inquired.

"I lied, because I thought you might punish her.",the maid said, motioning Louise to follow.

"I'm not going to punish her, I just want to say sorry for what I did!", Louise shouted.

"And I understand please don't shout.", the maid said calmly, "Anyway I saw her walking up to the main tower most probably gaze at the stars like she did last night.".

Change Scene

**Song: Touhou: Fall of Fall~Autumnal Waterfall**

Kuro in the Momiji form was alone tonight but was feeling much better from today's happenings, one thing she knew was that she felt better after her sleep, and that she was clean after that bath, full after having some non-tainted food, and warmer now she's wearing her shorts again,all she's doing now is lying on the ground looking up at the stars feeling at peace.

"'Dust'?", a familiar voice called out to her.

"Over here.", she called out the voice.

"There you are 'Dust' I wanted to talk to you.", the Voice said as it came round the corner revealing Louise, "I wanted to apologize about today.", Louise noticed 'Dust' lying down in this new form she hadn't seen before and thought the wolf ears and tail looked quite cute on her.

"Well?", Kuro prompted her to continue.

"I wanted to say sorry for today, what I wanted was revenge and what I did was unfitting of a noble.", Louise said with resolve, "So could you forgive me?".

"You don't really need to apologize, because I knew what you did anyway.", 'Dust' said sitting up and then looking at Louise was wide-eyed at the announcement.

"H-how? How could you know?", Louise asked.

"Satori.", 'Dust' just answered.

"What? Ah it doesn't matter now, but what matters is that I'm sorry.", Louise said to get things back on track.

"And I say it doesn't matter, unless you really want me to punish you.", 'Dust' said with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I can think of so many things I could do.", she continued as a evil grin grew on her face as her wolf tail wagged.

"N-no I think I'm fine.", Louise stammered which 'Dust' evil grin was replaced with a mischievous smile.

"Anyway tomorrow I would like to go shopping if that's ok, I feel like I need more clothes and maybe a sword myself.", 'Dust' said as she stood up, "you can come if you want.", she offered.

"Eh!, but I have classes tomorrow.", Louise cried out.

"Well we could go and when we come back you could say that you needed to buy your familiar clothes, don't forget I'm still pretending.", 'Dust' said.

"Oh yeah, ok I'll go with you.", then the pinkette yawned, "I'm tired so I'm going to bed.".

"I think I'll join you Louise.", she said walking up to Louise, "may as well show you what this form can do.", she continued as she pick Louise up in a bridle carry.

"W-what are you doing!?", Louise cried again not noticing that 'Dust' is slowly rising into the air.

"Going to bed.", 'Dust' stated, "We're taking the fast route.".

Louise stopped yelling and looked around and realising that they're floating above the main tower, "You can cast levitate?", Louise questioned

"No, what tengu can do is something better, I maybe a faux tengu but I can do it and that is they are capable of flight.", 'Dust' said with a smile and started flying towards the girl's dorms.

"'Dust' could I know your real name.", Louise asked.

"Hmm, let me think about it OK.", 'Dust' replied.

Then they went to bed.

Chapter 3 end

OK the scythe of souls here, This'll be short but I'm sorry to those who would have liked me to update earlier but thing got the way but at least I've done this chapter now.

I would like to thank necrofantasia (not the song) for giving me a direction for this chapter, so thank you.

Zeros: and how about my next chapter?

T.S.O.S: I'll get it done once I get the data back.

Kuro: Well the whole revenge thing is done.

T.S.O.S: but hopefully people will like this chapter it was a little hard to word it out right.

Zeros: Anyway please read and review.

(Just keep your reviews, reviews and not private message answers.)


End file.
